


Keep Your True Friends

by brokencasbutt67



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

_Wrong number_   
_Age gap_   
_Hesitant to meet, only talked through texts_   
_Movie date??_

You were laid in bed listening to the rain hammer against the roof, your parents' snoring and the wind whistling. Your 19th birthday was a few months back and you didn't feel any different from when you were 13. You never went out because you didn't have any friends, you didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend and all you did was sit and watch YouTube. You didn't even drink alcohol despite being legal. Instead Christmas, new years and birthdays would pass with soda. Your parents said they didn't mind, but there are times when you think that they do.

You were just dozing off when your phone buzzed beside you, jolting you awake. You unlocked it, blinded slightly as you read a message from an unknown number.  
"Hey" you frowned, you didn't know the number so responded with a simple 'who is this please'

The conversation between you and this stranger seemed to flow easily, after you told him that a girl in a bar must've given him a wrong number. He seemed saddened by the fact so you tried to reassure him.  
"Don't worry! She's missing out I bet" you sent.  
"Idk...I'm kinda old compared to her..." the response came seconds later.  
"How old are you?" You responded.  
"42, she was 19..." He responded.  
"I'm 19, 42 doesn't seem too old. My favourite actors are that age and damn, what I'd do to them" you responded, blushing when you realised what you'd sent.  
"Oh really? Who are those actors? ;) " was the response you received.  
"Jeffrey Dean Morgan, dang. That man can shove his dick down my throat and I'd do more than say thank you" you sent, smirking to yourself.  
"Fair enough, sounds kinky. What's your name?" The guy responded.  
"Y/n, Y/s/n. And yours is...?" You responded.  
"Jeff D Morgan" The response came quick and you frowned.  
"I don't believe you, sounds too good to be true" you sent.

A minute later you got a facetime request from the number. You flicked a lamp on and answered the call. Well, damn. It's him. Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He's naked, but laid on his front so you can't see anything.  
"Well...hey" you said, unsure of what to say. You'd had a crush on him for so long that you were terrified that you'd say something stupid. Well you already have.  
"Hey...you might wanna put a top on..." he chuckled. You looked down and realised he had a full shot of your boobs. He didn't seem to mind though, in fact, he smirked slightly. You blushed and quickly covered up with the duvet, watching as he shifted on his bed.  
"So...you'd really let me shove my dick down your throat and you'd do more than say thank you...what would you do" he chuckled. You blushed and covered your face.  
"C’mon sweetie...I won't laugh" he promised. You sighed and shook your head.  
"Maybe you'll have to come find out" you winked. Jeffrey raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Deal"

Your eyes widened slightly.  
"What?" You exclaimed.  
"I'll take you out for a date or something, then I can find out" He smirked. You swallowed.  
"Oh uhm...okay" you said with a smile. He chuckled.  
"You can choose the date" he smiled. You blushed and smiled.  
"I'll text you then. Wait what state are you in? I'm in Kansas" You said.  
"I'm in Cali but I can fly over before the end of the week" Jeffrey responded.  
"Well I'm at college during the week, how about on Saturday night?" You said, purposely pulling the duvet down slightly.  
"Sure, I'll text you location and stuff. Just hope I can get away from the set for a few days" He chuckled.  
"And stop showing me your boobs, there's gonna be a huge wet spot on the bed if I'm not careful" he said. You smirked and pushed the duvet away, raising an eyebrow. Jeffrey chuckled  
"On that note, I'm going. I'm gonna jack off, then I'll text you" He smirked. You rolled your eyes.  
"Okay sure, have fun" You smiled and ended the call.

You knew it'd take a few days to process that you had a date with your favourite actor on Saturday. It's Monday night so you have to go the rest of the week without telling all of your friends.

You grabbed your phone and added Jeffrey under J so that no one would know it's him if they went on your phone. Or so you thought. You were in class with some friends, who'd stolen your phone. Jeffrey was texting you when they'd stole it, but you managed to lock your phone before they could see anything.  
"Y/n, what's your code?" They asked.  
"I'm not telling" You smirked.  
"It's her twin’s death date" someone shouted and you glared at them. You never told anyone about your twin, so how they know is beyond you. You bit your lip to stop from cursing that person out, and probably saying something you'd regret.  
"She probably just made it up anyway" Someone else said.  
"Fuck you" you said and grabbed your phone before leaving the classroom, slamming the door behind you. As you walked down the corridor, you heard a friend chase after you but you locked yourself in the toilet before she could get to you. You unlocked your phone and read the text Jeffrey had sent you, before responding.  
"Babe...can I call you? I need to hear your voice" you texted, pulling your knees close. A moment later, you got a response.  
"What school are you at? I'm in Kansas now, I'll come visit" he responded. You smiled slightly and responded.  
"I'll be there in five minutes" he texted. You stood up and walked out of the stall, walking out to the car park, your friend was still following you. You watched as a motorbike sped in and parked up, and you knew who it was.

You watched as your friend started fangirling and running over to him. He smiled but brushed her off when he saw you, leaning against the wall and barely holding back sobs. He walked over to you and kissed you deeply, cupping your face to lift it slightly. You grinned and slid your hands to his waist. He smiled.  
"What happened?" He asked, sitting on a bench and pulling you into his lap. You looked down and tried to hold back tears, hugging him tightly.  
"They said...they said I lied about having a dead twin...they don't know she was murdered..." you whispered. He smiled sadly and kissed your cheek.  
"It's not what they say that matters, it's what you know in your heart and your mind that they can't take from you" he said softly. You nodded and tried to wipe your eyes, but he brushed the tears away for you.  
"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.  
"Yeah...but I don't want to go back and get my stuff from the room" you whisper.  
"You go sign out with the reception staff, I'll grab your stuff" he said. You nodded and hugged him.  
"Thank you" you whispered and looked to your friend.  
"Can you take him back to class for me?" You asked, your friend nodded. You smiled and hugged Jeffrey before you both went your separate ways.

Jeffrey was walking around the building, occasionally chuckling when fans would run at him. He just wanted to get your stuff for you, yet he was getting harassed for his signature. He signed three bags, six pencil cases and one student's forehead before he got to your classroom. When he walked in, the screams he heard rivalled that from ComicCon. He walked to your desk and grabbed your stuff, putting it into his larger bag before leaving the classroom. He walked down the stairs to the car park, where he saw you leant against his bike.  
"Damn" he murmured. You looked so hot, leaning against his motorbike in shorts and a tank top. You looked up to him and smiled as he walked over to you.  
"Ready to go Babe?" He asked. You smiled and nodded, kissing him gently. He smiled and lifted the seat on his bike to get you a helmet and put the bag in its place.  
"Where do I wanna be?" He asked, closing the seat.  
"Out of here and turn left. Follow until the traffic lights and turn right" you smiled. He nodded and climbed on, putting his helmet on. You smiled and slid the other one on, climbing behind him. You could hear screams from the school, all because of who you were with.  
"Go" you hissed. You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head against his shoulder as he sped out.

When you arrived home, your parents were home because it was their day off. You smiled and watched as he lifted the seat and handed you your bag.  
"You want me to come in?" He asked, putting his helmet in the bags place. You nodded.  
"Lemme just talk to my parents...they don't know about us yet..." you whispered. He nodded and smiled.  
"I need to sort this out anyway, so why not go speak to them and I'll find my keys in here" he smiled. You nodded and grabbed your bag, running into the house and dropping it by the stairs.  
"Mom...dad, I need to tell you guys something" you said, sitting away from them. Your mom dropped her phone, putting it on a table while your dad closed the newspaper.  
"I uh...I have a boyfriend...but he's not someone you'd expect..." they nodded and looked outside, but they couldn't see Jeffrey.  
"Who is it? How old are they?" Your father asked. You looked down and looked up when a Walking Dead advert came on.  
"Him" you said, pointing to Jeffrey when he came on. Your dad burst out laughing, holding his stomach.  
"No it isn't, be serious" he said.  
"She is" Jeffrey said from the doorway, watching you with a sad smile. You pulled him close and kissed him gently. Your mom stared at you both in confusion, watching as Jeffrey pulled you close. You smiled and kissed Jeffrey.  
"He's like 50 though?" Your dad said. You shrugged.  
"42 actually. Anyway, I'm legal" you smirked and left the room, pulling Jeffrey with you upstairs. Jeffrey grinned and followed you up, lying beside you on the bed. You curled close to him and yawned, kissing him gently. He wrapped his arms around you and wrapped the blanket around you, sliding under it with you. You curled close to him and rested against his chest.  
"I love you" you murmured.  
"Mmh I love you too, but can I take the poster of me down? It's making me kinda uncomfortable that I'm staring right back at me" he chuckled. You rolled your eyes but nodded, and watched as he stood up and carefully took it down. He climbed back into the bed and smiled, curling close to you. You cuddled up to his chest and smiled. Your phone vibrated in your front pocket, right above his crotch for a few moments.  
"Ugh someone's ringing me" you sighed. He chuckled and reached down to pull the phone out.  
"Jess" he said, reading the contact. You shrugged and ended the call.  
"She can wait" you smiled, yawning slightly. You smiled and fell asleep, curling close. He chuckled and kissed your head.

A few hours later, you awoke and rubbed your eyes. Jeffrey was holding you close, watching your every move through lidded eyes. You blushed and rested your head on his shoulder.  
“YouTube?” He asked. You smiled and nodded, curling closer. Jeffrey grinned and opened YouTube on your TV. You watched as he typed each letter in for Daz Games. Sure enough, a gaming channel of a British guy you’d seen on Vine appeared. You watched as he opened a horror game video, and the video was less than an hour but it was the funniest combination of fear and comedy at the high-pitched screams from Daz.  
"Make sure, at school, you keep all your friends from before. Don't lose yourself in the popular crowd" Jeffrey murmured. 

A week later and Jeffrey had shifted between your house and filming across the states. This meant you only spoke on texts and FaceTime. People at school who’d bully you suddenly became your best friend, and all you could do is laugh. Your ‘friends’ had even appeared to get closer to you. It was finally Saturday when you woke up to a message from Jeffrey.  
“Hope you’re ready for today


End file.
